Only when I'm drunk
by destielintheimpala67
Summary: ((COLLEGE AU)) Dean Winchester was never one to fall for the nerds. And to be fair one nerd in particular didn't ever think he'd fall for Dean. But a few drinks later and anything is possible.


Supernatural and its characters are not mine.

"For God's sake, Dean, you could at least try to get up!" Dean Winchester groaned, hearing his younger brother's voice carrying from the other side of the room.

"And if I don't?" he yelled back, throwing the covers over his head.

Moments later, two large hands threw the covers back, revealing a nearly nude Dean. "Don't make me bring Adam into this. We may be younger,

but you and I both know that Adam and I can tackle you any day." the younger brother threatened.

"Fine, fine. Could you at least give me some fucking privacy while I get dressed?" he glared up at his brother who was already dressed besides his

feet which only had one sock covering them.

"Just get up. I won't ask again. You're going to be late for your first day." he rolled his eyes and walked away, sitting down on his own bed to pull

on a pair of white sock and boots.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean griped, rolling over on his bed which resulted in his body hitting the floor with a thump. "Fuck!" He shouted, blinking the grogginess

away from his eyes. "This is too early. Maybe college was a bad idea, Sammy. I mean I'm 22, for god's sake. I think I've passed my grace time."

Sam frowned at Dean and stood up. "I'm going to grab breakfast. If you're not in class by 10 am, I'm going to beat you afterwards."

Dean nodded at Sam, signaling him to leave. As soon as his brother was gone, Dean flopped back down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't

ready for this. He'd gotten by high school on charm, but that might not be enough here. Sam was smart and young and had everything that the college

professors were looking for. And what did Dean have? He was good looking, but he didn't really know anything like Sam did. Dean didn't have anything

special to offer. The only thing that he really had to look forward to was not being alone. He'd have Lisa, who would no doubt stick by his side. This

having slightly put him at ease, he stumbled over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a plain gray t- shirt. Nothing too fancy.

Even though he'd gotten up as Sam had instructed, Dean still managed to be late to his first class. He stood in the doorway awkwardly, not sure what to do

as the professor explained the purpose of this class in greater detail. "Um...I think I may have gotten slightly lost on my way here.." he mumbled, not

sure what else he could use as an excuse. The proffessor didn't seem to notice. He fumbled with his keys, wishing he could think of some smart ass thing

that the proffessor would dismiss and seat him. "I believe I was instructed to attend this class." the proffessor's head turned in Dean's direction, his eyes

looking like they would kill him if they could. "I'm here, the party can start now." Dean smirked.

The proffesor smiled bitterly "Ah, you must be Mr. Winchester. Glad that you have chosen to make an appearance. Pick a seat." the proffessor

gestured to the nearly filled rows of desks. There were a few open spots, none too inviting. One by a redhead he recognized as Anna Milton, one in front of her brother

Gabriel, which was a clear mistake. Gabriel had earned his reputation already and everyone knew not to fuck around with him. The only other spot was next

to a brunette girl that he recognized from high school named Ruby. Shaking his head, he took the seat next to Ruby, trying his best not to look at her. Ruby

was cool, but she was also the person that everyone went to for drugs. And even though Dean was a bad ass, he didn't want to start his first day like that.

"Hey there, Ken doll." she grinned.

"Ruby.." he whispered, clearing his throat.

"What? You can't even manage to look at me? I'm just trying to have a polite conversation!" she said in a sweet voice that hid dark things.

Ruby happened to be the only one that knew about Dean's short affair with a boy named Balthazar during their Junior year of high school, which ended quickly

after Balthazar accused Dean of raping him. The arguement never went to court or elsewhere, but it had also been something that Dean had his regrets about.

He hadn't, of course, raped Balthazar. For a little while he actually had feelings for him, but that was never something he'd tell Balthazar. Not at this point. "I

highly doubt that." Dean snorted.

"Fine, have it your way. But eventually you're going to have to talk to me. If you were here on time you'd find that you are partnered up with the person sitting to your

right." she smiled. "And that, sweetie, is me."

Dean finally looked over to Ruby, sighing. "I'll try to put up with your shit, but I swear to God, Ruby, if you spend the semester bugging me, I won't restrain

from giving you a well deserved- smack."

Ruby grinned like she expected him to say this. "You're so cute, Winchester. You'd never hurt a girl would you?" she laughed, pouting her lower lip like she was upset.

"I don't think it's fair to classify monsters by genders." he huffed.

Ruby smiles again, like Dean has just complimented her rather than call her something vicious like monster. "Look at you, being all defensive. What's gotten into you?

We used to be such good friends in high school." she kicked her feet up onto her desk, giving him a wink.

"I don't think sharing drinks twice in a shady bar really makes us friends." he mumbled, scribbling something in his notebook.

"Really? Because I thought we were just getting off to a good start."

Dean groaned and threw a glare her direction. "If you don't mind fucking off so that I can actually try to hear the lesson, that'd be great!" he cheered sarcastically.

"Fine, fine. But I'm not sure that you really came here to learn." her eyes trail over to Balthazar, sitting only three rows away from him. Dean ignored this and and

tried his best to pay attention to the professor, finding himself thinking about what Ruby said over and over in his head. _Stop,stop. He doesn't even like you. You're_

_only hurting yourself._ he chanted. It didn't help that Balthazar caught his stare a few times and raised his eyebrows in reply, as if expecting him to make some sort

of explanation.

The whole class went by like this, awkward glances shared between Ruby, Dean and Balthazar. The only thing that really interrupted them was the ocassional question

that the professor asked, all of them answered by a boy sitting at the front of the classroom in a dark blue jacket that covered his arms and hung loosely at his wrists,

well worn, even though it was warm outside.

"Oh no, pretty boy, don't even think about it. That's Gabriel's brother." Ruby warned him when she noticed him staring at the back of the boy's head. "And he's too

pure for you." she commented.

"Why do you assume that I want to sleep with everyone I look at?" he asked, shifting himself in his chair so that they were facing each other.

She takes a moment to consider this before grinning. "I don't. Just the boys." she replies, bitchy as ever.

The class is finally over and Dean gathers his books and stands up as Ruby mirrors him and follows him out into the hallway.

"Why do _you _have to assume that I want to fuck up the lives of everyone I talk to?" she points to him blamingly.

"Because you do." Dean turned at the next hallway, hoping that he'd lose Ruby.

"Maybe I'm just trying to make friends." she shrugged, her shoulder bumping into Dean's.

Dean laughed, clearly not believing what she was saying. Ruby, you don't make friends. You get high and fuck whatever pretty thing enters your radar, I know you."

And it's true, he does know that about her. Saying that reminds him of the year that Ruby spent fucking Dean's brother, Sam and he shudders. "So I'm not sure what

you're getting at here, because you know I'm not going to do anything with you."

"Damn, I was really hoping to get some of that." she giggled. "I just wanted to...help you out. But if you honestly don't want my help, I'll leave you to it." she parted,

running over to another girl named Meg and chattering about a party going on at 9 pm. A party Lisa would no doubt drag him to against his will.

As if she was reading his mind, Lisa messaged Dean a minute later on his way to his History class.

**U going to the party tonight? – L**

His fingers fumbled to type out his response, dropping several books in result.

**Hell no. Have fun. – D**

He silenced his phone, throwing it into his bag and entered the class, on time for a change. The seats were again, nearly full, except for one next to the same boy he saw in his last class. Gabriel's brother. He dropped his bag next to the empty desk, sinking into the chair.

"Excuse me. That seat is taken." A grumpy voice emerged from behind Dean. He spun around

in his chair, frowning at the boy who had spoken.

"It's free seating, no one was sitting here." He raised an eyebrow. This kid must be one of those goody two shoes teacher's pets who belonged in high school still. "So I think that makes it my seat."

Gabriel's brother groaned and pointed to a pile of books spilled under Dean's desk. "Except for you failed to notice that someone's stuff was already there before you stuck your shit on top of it."

Dean was left open mouthed, gaping. So, this kid was a nerd with an attitude. Nothing Dean couldn't handle. "And? No one was sitting here."

"Oh my god, are you going to a dick all class? Why don't you go sit with one of your friends?" he

looked over to where a group of more- built boys were wrestling. He knew one of them. Benny.

The guy who looked to be the leader, who had been Dean's friend all throughout high school

Until he found himself walking away from their friendship because Dean was too needy.

"Just because I'm…me…you leap to the conclusion that I'm friends with-" he made a face- "them?" He looked disgusted.

"You aren't?" the look on the boy's face was a mixture of surprise and skepticism.

"No. What's it matter to you?" 

The boy jerked back his attention to Dean. "It doesn't. I just thought you might-" he stopped, looking up at a boy with the name tag "URIEL" pinned onto his front shirt and smiled at him.

"Sorry, this jerk took your seat. I've been trying to get him to leave but…" he nodded towards Dean.

"It's fine. I'll just…sit somewhere else." Uriel collected his books and wandered around the class, picking a seat far away in the back of the class.

"Just don't talk to me." Gabriel's brother, who Dean had deduced was named Castiel from the top

of his paper, demanded coldly through his teeth.

"Whatever." Dean held his hands up in surrender and looked down to his own paper, copying down something from the black board without really thinking about what his pencil was creating. "You don't have to be such a child about it." He whispered, mostly to himself but loud enough for Castiel to hear.

Castiel groaned. "Oh my fucking—I'm not the one acting childish, here. I'm not the one who also showed up late to their first class and spent the entire time chatting with their girlfriend." he said all of this as he copied down the board effortlessly as if he had practice in insulting someone while completely focusing on something else at the same time.

"Ruby? Girlfriend? No." he chuckled. "Not ever. You know, I really wish you'd quit making assumptions about me just from my looks." He sighed.

"I-um." Castiel couldn't seem to form the sentence he was reaching for. "Maybe I would if you would show something worth paying attention to. All I see is a pretty face that thinks he's too good for the rest of us just because he can smile at the teacher and get all A's. It's not like that anymore, Winchester. This isn't high school. So good luck with that."

For some reason this made Dean feel a little hurt. He had always thought that about himself but he'd never heard someone say it to his face and having someone confirm those thoughts wasn't a pleasing event. Dean was one of those boys that fit the profile of a cocky guy on T.V. that had a strong a wall in front of him that showed a confident, charming guy but when you knocked that wall down all you saw was a boy disappointed in himself and searching for a reason to have faith that he'd be able to do something with his life one day.

Every so often a snort or a giggle would come up from behind Dean accompanied by whispers. Eventually he got curious and swung around to check out what was causing all the chatter and noticed Castiel looking down. _Oh god, he's one of those guys. _Dean thought, seeing Castiel staring down at what must have been his pants. But then he looked closer to see that Castiel was looking down at his phone and felt wrong for having thought otherwise.

"Could you be any louder?" Dean frowned.

"Could you be any bitchier?" Castiel countered, not looking up at Dean. "If you don't mind, I'm pre- occupied."

"So the nerd has a life?" he smirked.

"Just because I give a fuck about my grades and whether I succeed in school or not, does not make me a nerd. You didn't know my in high school. You don't know me now. So I'll make a deal. We can both make silent assumptions about each other and that way you wont be constantly bothering me with your shitty attitude." He growled.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Wow..okay..no need to cause trouble, man. I hardly think you could handle it." He challenged.

"I'm not getting into this with you, Dean." Castiel looked up at the board, returning to his non- stop scrawling on the almost- filled page on his desk.

"I'm just saying, you may have your little dork fights with light sabers at comic con but a guy like you couldn't nearly handle a real fight." He held back laughter.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to continue teaching." The professor looked with hawk eyes down on Dean and Castiel. Castiel's eyes widened in terror.

"I-I. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you at all, Professor. My sincere apologies. " Castiel choked out.

Dean merely shrugged.

The professor sighed and rubbed his forehead. "If you two would like to further converse, you're welcome to do so after class when the other students have already left." He smiled.

Both boys looked down at their desks, embarrassed.

"Thanks a lot, asshole!" Castiel whispered harshly to Dean at which he only laughed softly.

"Anytime." He winked.

"Dean!" Lisa whined. "Come on, just come to the party! You've been in a sucky mood for months,

and its time to let loose!" she held his hand and jumped up and down. "It's the beginning of the year!" she pouted. "Don't be such a sourpuss about everything."

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. "If I say yes, will you quit bugging me about it?"

Lisa beamed "Thank god! Okay, 8:50 p.m., meet me at my dorm and I'll drive us there- it's just a few blocks away." She skipped away happily, singing to herself.

Dean heard a collection of vibrations coming from the bottom of his bookbag.

**Ken doll is coming to the party after all? –R**

He frowned at the screen. He didn't recognize the number that the text message was coming from which bothered him a little. In high school he got random texts on a regular basis but he'd gotten a new number since then.

**Who is this? – D**

Seconds later, the screen lit up again.

**You've already forgotten about me? – R**

Suddenly, Dean recognized who it was. Ruby.

**What do you want? How did you even get my number? – D**

The conversation lasted for hours, witty banter from one person to the other and finally ended with Dean telling Meg to quit texting him before he dealt with her in person.


End file.
